Recueil d'OS Newtmas
by Nyimphadora
Summary: OS 6 : Avec Thomas à ses côtés, Newt n'est pas prêt de réussir à se concentrer pour lire... Newt x Thomas
1. Scrutinising by night

_._

_Coucou,_

_Je commence ici un recueil d'OS portant tous sur le couple **Newt - Thomas** (Newtmas)_

_Disclaimer : The Maze Runner appartient à James Dashner._

_._

_Résumé OS 1 : Newt a bien souvent du mal à dormir... Heureusement qu'il s'est trouvé une occupation à répéter chaque nuit..._

* * *

**Scrutinising by night**

.

Newt se réveillait souvent au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait beau se retourner dans tous les sens, vider son esprit, ou au contraire penser à de jolies choses qui l'emmèneraient au pays des rêves, il ne parvenait jamais à se rendormir.

Alors, il se levait et se déplaçait discrètement parmi les autres Gladers endormis, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur un des corps étendus. Cette fois encore, il cherchait un garçon en particulier. Le seul qui pouvait apaiser ses tourments. Le seul qui pouvait le distraire à sa simple apparition. Le seul dont il ne pouvait se lasser de regarder.

Il trouva Thomas assez rapidement. Il dormait, enroulé dans son sac de couchage, et Newt se coucha à côté de lui, regardant ses yeux clos avec fascination. Comme toutes les nuits, Newt observait Thomas pendant qu'il dormait, songeant à quel point la manière dont sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement était adorable. Et il rêvassait également sur son visage si fichtrement mignon qu'il se demandait comment s'en était même possible. Il résistait à chaque fois à l'envie de glisser sa main sur son corps. De lui caresser la joue, de laisser ses doigts filer sous son tee-shirt ou juste de lui effleurer les cheveux.

Mais il n'en faisait rien. Il avait bien trop peur de se faire remarquer. Il avait trop peur que Thomas ouvre brusquement les yeux et découvre à quel point Newt était envoûté par sa présence. Car c'était cela. C'était absolument cela, une hypnose ravageuse dont il ne pouvait se défaire.

Et Newt restait là, jusqu'à ce que le soleil n'apparaisse à l'horizon. Puis, il se hâtait à s'éclipser furtivement, avant que Thomas ne remarque qu'il ait été là à l'observer.

Mais Thomas savait.

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

.

_J'espère que ce premier OS d'une longue série vous a plu... :) _

**_Laissez une review !_**

_._


	2. Good Boy

**.**

_Résumé OS 2 : Thomas en a vraiment marre de devoir suivre les règles que lui impose Newt, mais ce dernier n'est pas décidé à le laisser faire n'importe quoi. Il a peut être même trouvé le moyen de se faire obéir..._

**.**

* * *

**Good boy**

**.**

« Reviens ici, Tommy, » grogna Newt, suivant Thomas de sa démarche boitillante.

Thomas ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, continuant juste de tempêter, « Laisse moi seul, Newt. Et arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire ! »

« Je te rappelle que je suis en charge de ce qui se passe ici, toquard. C'est mon _job_ de te dire ce qui m'emmerde dans ton attitude. » Il était tellement fatigué d'avoir à subir la conduite acerbe de Thomas. Ce garçon était intelligent, ce qui était terriblement évident, mais il était temps pour lui d'apprendre à travailler en groupe, d'écouter ses pairs et de _suivre ses foutues instructions_.

Avec un surprenant élan d'énergie, Newt dépassa Thomas alors qu'il tournait derrière la ferme. Il poussa le jeune homme contre le mur, le tenant fermement par les épaules. Thomas regarda fixement le visage de Newt, stupéfié par la colère qu'il y lisait, alors qu'il luttait pour se détacher de l'emprise de son aîné. « Laisse – moi – partir – Newt, » cracha-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

Newt était plus fort que Thomas, mais en vérité, le garçon aurait facilement pu se dégager s'il avait suffisamment essayé. Newt pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. « Non, » répondit-il alors simplement.

Thomas lui lança un regard furieux, secoua ses épaules pour dégager les mains de Newt et releva ses bras pour repousser le torse du blond loin de lui. Les mains de Newt montèrent rapidement le long des bras de Thomas jusqu'à ses poignets qu'il agrippa fermement et les coinça au-dessus de la tête du brun, le repoussant contre le mur encore. « Maintenant, ta gueule et écoute-moi bien, Tommy, » commença Newt.

Bien sûr, la bouche de Thomas s'ouvrit dans la seconde pour protester. « Je m'en _fous_, » commença-t-il à dire, mais Newt lui fit les gros yeux, un regard noir er pesant. Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour que leurs nez se frôlent et quand Newt parla, Thomas put sentir des postillons atteindre son visage.

« Je t'ai _dit_ de la fermer alors tu le fais. Nous savons tous que tu es un malin petit gars, Tommy. Et nous sommes tous fichtrement conscient que les gens comme toi, au moment voulu, seront capables d'écouter ce que tu as dit juste parce que _tu_ l'as dit. Mais à l'heure actuelle, tu es encore aussi novice que cette fichue herbe sur laquelle nous nous tenons est verte, et tu as besoin d'apprendre où se situe ta place. Tu as besoin d'apprendre à fermer ta grande bouche et juste faire ce que je te dis de faire. » Bien que sa prise ne se desserra pas, il se recula un peu et regarda Thomas avec sérieux, sa voix s'était faite plus douce vers la fin.

« Je n'ai pas à faire ce que tu me dis de faire, » dit Thomas avec provocation, ses yeux brillant d'un mélange d'irritation et d'espièglerie.

Newt se pencha vers lui à nouveau, pressant tout son corps contre celui de Thomas, et poussant sa cuisse entre les jambes du brun pour le provoquer. Il sentit sa propre virilité se contracter et essaya comme il le pouvait de l'ignorer. Être complètement, de la tête au pied, contre Thomas était plaisant à bien des égards. Il s'avança vers l'oreille de Thomas et, avec sa bouche pressée contre son lobe, murmura, « Sans blague ? »

Il sentit Thomas frissonner sous lui et il sourit narquoisement, se reculant un peu pour fixer Thomas directement dans les yeux. L'autre garçon émit un son rauque dans sa gorge et avança son visage, mais Newt le retenu rapidement. Il avait resserré sa poigne, mais ses pouces s'étaient mis à caresser les paumes de Thomas d'un geste apaisant, bien qu'il tenait toujours fermement les poignets du garçon.

« Non, non. Qui est-ce qui décide ici ? » Demanda Newt, sa voix plus douce qu'auparavant. Il était à présent complètement dur, pressé ainsi aussi brutalement contre Thomas, dont la propre érection se frottait contre la cuisse du blond. Il ne pouvait même pas exprimer à quel point ça l'excitait et il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Thomas lui retourne son intérêt, donc finalement c'était une situation gagnante-gagnante pour chacun.

« Newt… » Se plaignit Thomas, sa voix semblait quelque peu cassée et désespérée. Il fit une autre vaine tentative pour capturer les lèvres du leader une fois encore.

« Je te l'ai dit, Tommy – tu as beaucoup à apprendre. Si tu ne cesses pas d'essayer de tout dominer ici dans la clairière, nous allons avoir quelques problèmes. Tu _veux_ avoir des problèmes ? » La voix de Newt était taquine, mais toujours sensuelle contre le visage du brun et le cou dans lequel il parlait. Finalement, il ne put s'empêcher de mordre le bord de la mâchoire de Thomas, près de son oreille.

Le brun geignit et pressa ses hanches contre Newt, tout en gémissant, « _S'il te plait_… »

Newt haussa les sourcils et hésita à continuer plus longtemps sa timide lutte. Thomas devenait complètement docile contre le corps de Newt, ses yeux étaient les seuls à encore exprimer le feu de son courroux passé. Le blond attendait, traçant les contours de la mâchoire de Thomas du bout de son nez, tandis que ses hanches se resserraient encore autour des cuisses du brun, mais ce dernier ne bronchait pas. Newt entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Thomas et fit baisser leurs mains lentement. Il les fit s'entourer autour de son corps et plaça les mains de Thomas sur ses propres fesses. Le blond s'approcha encore, cette fois décidé à lui donner ce que lui aussi désirait hargneusement. Alors, ils s'embrassèrent négligemment et avec force, leurs dents claquant et leurs langues humides glissant l'une sur l'autre avec passion. Newt agrippa d'une main la taille de Thomas et laissa filer ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, laissant leur embrassade durer encore pour un moment. Puis il attira la tête brune contre lui et plongea dans son cou, commençant à sucer sa peau avidement.

Thomas lâcha un soupir frissonnant, murmurant le nom de Newt et pressant ses doigts sur les fesses de l'aîné. Malgré le fait qu'il en voulait encore plus, il restait totalement soumis sous le blond. Ce dernier sourit contre son cou. « Tu vois ce que tu obtiens lorsque tu restes docile ? C'est beaucoup mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il tâtonna jusqu'à atteindre la fermeture du pantalon de Thomas, la défaisant rapidement et tirant vers le bas pour libérer son érection. Newt se recula et, tout en regardant passionnément le visage du garçon, il entoura doucement sa main autour de la virilité tendue de Thomas. Il le fixait, d'une part pour le voir craquer sous son touché et ensuite pour être sûr qu'il était bien d'accord avec ça.

Thomas semblait affamé, et quand Newt referma son poing plus vigoureusement, le garçon haleta et souffla, « _Oui_, » tout en bougeant doucement son bassin.

« Bon garçon, Tommy, » approuva-t-il, et commença à faire des va-et-vient au garçon avec application. Thomas pantelait alors que Newt accélérait la cadence. Il pouvait déjà sentir le garçon suffoquer sous ses caresses, alors qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui. Il enleva ses mains du membre et les hanches de Thomas se rapprochèrent instinctivement du blond, recherchant encore le contact. Un involontaire gémissement réprobateur s'échappa brusquement de sa bouche et il ouvrit les yeux en grand, regardant gravement Newt.

« Attends un peu… » Dit-il, ignorant le regard interrogateur de Thomas, il descendit doucement jusqu'au sol. Puis il leva les yeux vers le brun tandis qu'il commençait à lécher sa virilité palpitante avant de l'avaler enfin. Il entama des mouvements de plus en plus précipités et eut un petit sourire narquois quand Thomas gémit et saisit brusquement ses cheveux blonds en laissant sortir un long râle éraillé.

« _Oh mon Dieu_, » grogna Thomas d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il venait enfin dans la bouche de Newt. Le blond se retira et embrassa tendrement la cuisse tremblante de Thomas, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne l'aide à se relever. « Bon sang, Newt. Tu es stupéfiant. »

À présent, après avoir eut sa bouche sur le membre de Thomas et lui avoir fait toutes ces gâteries, Newt commençait à rougir en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait. Thomas eut un sourire malicieux. « C'est ton tour, » dit-il, en frôlant le renflement sur le pantalon de Newt.

« Non, c'est bon, tu n'es pas obligé, » protesta Newt, en s'empourprant davantage.

« Je le veux, » répondit-il, en le tirant pour inverser leurs positions et que Newt soit à son tour plaqué contre le mur.

« Tommy, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne te demande pas de faire quoi que ce soit… »

Thomas soupira et se plaqua contre le corps de Newt, l'embrassant doucement. « Je sais, Newt. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander. C'est ce qui fait de toi un si bon leader. Et d'ailleurs… » Thomas sourit avec malice alors qu'il défaisait à son tour le pantalon de Newt et le laissait tomber sur ses genoux. « Je suis un bon garçon, tu te souviens ? »

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

_** J'espère que ce second OS vous aura plu ! À bientôt. :)**_

_**.**_


	3. Newt has fever

**.  
**

_Résumé OS 3 : __Quand Newt a la fièvre et refuse de se faire soigner convenablement, Thomas ne s'en laisse pas démordre pour autant... _

_._

* * *

**Newt has fever**

**.**

« Ceci est fichtrement ridicule. »

Newt était étendu dans le lit, le nez rouge et les mains froides. Thomas l'avait forcé à rester là pendant qu'il allait demander à Frypan de préparer une soupe au blond. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, il avait prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et avait posé le potage sur la commode d'à côté.

« C'est vraiment chaud, » dit-il, alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de Newt, repoussant les mèches qui tombaient sur son front, pour prendre sa température, « exactement comme toi. »

« Bon Dieu Thomas, arrête de flirter avec moi, » plaisanta Newt, en rougissant subtilement.

Thomas rigola et reprit le bol pour le poser sur ses genoux.

« Ouvre ta bouche. »

« Tu n'oserais pas, » l'avertit Newt.

« Allez, » insista Thomas.

« Définitivement non. »

« Je ne veux pas que ça empire ! »

« Je vais bien ! » Protesta encore le blond.

« Tu trembles ! »

Newt regarda ses mains et réalisa que le brun avait raison.

« Ça c'est parce que tu me rends nerveux. »

Newt essaya de faire passer cela comme une blague, mais le résultat sonna bien plus sérieux qu'il l'aurait voulu. Thomas lui sourit alors malicieusement, et Newt frissonna.

« Très bien, » dit-il, reposant la soupe sur la table de chevet, « alors je ferai mieux d'y aller. »

Il contourna le lit et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Newt s'empara vivement de son bras. Lorsque Thomas se retourna vers lui, le blond ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, il évitait soigneusement son regard même.

« Non, » objecta-t-il, l'attirant au lit pour qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui. Il prit le bol et le plaça sur les genoux de Thomas.

Puis, avec le visage exprimant autant de colère que possible, il croisa ses bras sur son torse et ouvrit sa bouche.

Thomas laissa éclater un petit rire en voyant sa mine renfrognée.

« Bon garçon. »

**.  
_Fin_**

* * *

_Quel entêté ce Newt ;) _

**_Une petite review ?_**

**_._**


	4. Le joueur de piano

**.**

_Résumé OS 4 : __Newt est un joueur de piano prodige et Thomas l'admire de loin parce qu'il est trop effrayé pour lui parler, jusqu'au jour où Thomas, pensant qu'il pratique le piano seul, reçoit la visite de Newt qui commence alors à faire la conversation.__  
_

___._

* * *

**Le joueur de piano**

**.**

Thomas traversait la salle de musique à l'arrière du bar, laissant son regard dériver sur tous les différents instruments entassés les uns sur les autres. Il n'était pas étranger à la bonne musique, et c'était indéniable que durant son temps libre il appréciait de jouer au piano encore plus. Et non, Thomas persistait que ce n'était pas à cause d'un certain magnifique homme aux cheveux blonds qui jouait également du piano. Il marcha en direction de l'instrument, prit un siège et laissa ses doigts danser sur les touches, jouant une gracieuse mélodie qu'il s'était autorisé à lui reprendre. Il changea l'air à quelque chose de plus familier, une mélodie qu'il avait lui-même inventé alors qu'il pensait à un certain joueur de piano prodige.

« Sonne fichtrement bien, bien que ce ne soit rien que j'ai déjà entendu auparavant, de qui est-ce ? »

Thomas sursauta à cette voix inattendue, et se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Son cœur s'arrêta – puis se mit à battre fébrilement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. C'était lui, le garçon qui, aussi laborieusement qu'il ait essayé, Thomas ne pouvait cesser d'y penser. S'imaginer le pousser contre un mur, s'attaquer à se lèvres… Mon Dieu, il avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de songer à ça avant qu'il n'ait une érection, juste là devant lui.

« Ai-je besoin de réitérer ma question ? » Demanda-t-il, et Thomas sortit brusquement de ses rêveries, secouant sa tête comme mettre au clair ses pensées.

« Oh… euh, c'est parce que je l'ai inventée, donc tu n'as évidemment pas pu l'entendre mais je, euh, oui. » Il se coupa lui même, réalisant qu'il était en train de bafouiller comme un idiot. Le garçon devant lui se contenta de sourire, un sourire arrogant, comme si il savait exactement quel effet il avait sur ce pauvre garçon.

« Je suis Newt, » dit-il, clairement en train de lutter pour ne pas rire.

« Je sais, » lui répondis-je avant de réaliser que j'avais parlé trop vite. « Je veux dire, je t'ai vu jouer avant et je, eh bien je me souvenais de ton nom. » Thomas était à présent en train de rougir furieusement tandis que Newt conservait une apparence calme. Ses sourcils se haussèrent toutefois quand il constata que Thomas était bégayant.

« Je… Je m'appelle Thomas. »

« Je le savais déjà ça, Tommy, » lui dit Newt, en faisant un pas en avant dans son espace vital, suffisamment proche pour sentir son souffle se perdre sur sa joue.

« Oh ? Comment ? » Répondit Thomas, essayant de ne pas se laisser son esprit s'embrumer par leur proximité. Newt haussa les épaules et se pencha vers lui, sa bouche s'attardant près de l'oreille de Thomas.

« Oh, tu sais, je me suis juste renseigné à propos du garçon extrêmement mignon qui n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec envie, » murmura-t-il, d'une voix faible et rauque. A cet instant, Thomas n'essaya même plus de dissimuler ses sales pensées, tout son sang affluait de toute façon dans sa virilité déjà raide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Newt et sourit, se sentant finalement confiant.

« Tu penses que je suis mignon ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai une jambe boitillante, Tommy. Je ne suis pas aveugle. » Newt plaça sa main sur la joue de Thomas. « Ce serait vraiment dommage si je l'étais, » murmura-t-il, « parce qu'alors je ne serais pas capable t'admirer ton corps. »

Et sur ce, Newt écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas, savourant le goût et tous ces frissons qui lui parcouraient le dos. Thomas gémit contre sa bouche, donnant à Newt la parfaite opportunité d'y glisser sa langue. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Thomas, le repoussant gentiment jusqu'à ce que son dos ne se heurte au mur. Newt se recula un peu, déposant une trainée de baisers sur sa joue tout en descendant jusque dans son cou. Thomas haleta de plaisir et Newt suça le sensible épiderme du brun, jusqu'à le marquer d'un bleu. C'était au tour de Newt de geindre lorsque Thomas arquait ses hanches, s'écrasant contre l'autre garçon.

« Putain oui, » souffla Newt, en poussant une jambe entre les cuisses du brun et en mordant jusqu'au sang la délicate peau de Thomas.

« Newt, oh bon sang, » chuchota Thomas, déplaçant ses mains sous le tissu du tee-shirt de Newt, ses doigts dansant subtilement sur sa peau. Le blond interrompit leur baiser, pour hâtivement se débarrasser de son haut et le jeter par-dessus son épaule, ne se souciant pas d'où il avait pu atterrir. Thomas regarda fixement le torse de Newt, mémorisant chaque partie avant de le rejoindre et d'y laisser trainer ses doigts. Il laissa passer sa main sur ses tétons, puis sur son nombril et arriva jusqu'au haut de son jeans. Thomas ne s'arrêta pas, il déboutonna alors le pantalon et le descendit en même temps que son caleçon.

« Oh, oui, Tommy, » geignit encore Newt.

Juste à cet instant, la porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrit, et le propriétaire, Gally, entra.

« Oh, bordel de merde ! » Cria-t-il, levant ses mains pour se couvrir les yeux. Le visage de Thomas se farda d'une saisissante nuance de rouge, l'embarras le submergeant. Newt, cependant – qui se tenait encore complètement nu – sembla juste catégoriquement contrarié d'avoir été interrompu.

« Newt, va enfiler quelques vêtements bon sang, tu vas en avoir besoin dehors ! » Le réprimanda Gally, avant de quitter la pièce.

Newt s'habilla rapidement. « J'imagine qu'on va devoir finir ça à un autre moment, Tommy. » Et, avec un dernier sourire adjoint d'un clin d'œil malicieux, Newt suivit Gally à l'extérieur.

.  
**_Fin_**

* * *

.  
**_Une petite review pour que Gally cesse d'interrompre notre prodige Newt et son chéri d'amour ?_**

_Bisous et à bientôt._

**_._**


	5. Snow

.

_Résumé OS 5 : Thomas est bien parti pour passer le réveillon de Noël tout seul dans un café, à moins que..._

.

* * *

**Snow **

.

Thomas était assis dans un café, et avait pris une place juste à côté de la fenêtre. A l'extérieur il neigeait. La neige tombait violemment en tourbillon, enveloppant les rares passants d'un manteau blanc et glacé. Mais lui était là, à l'abri, assis à boire son café tout en lisant. Et c'était merveilleux, ce contraste entre l'ambiance chaleureuse du salon et la vision aussi belle que frigorifique qu'il avait. C'était la veille de Noël, et bien qu'il était seul, il était au moins bien au chaud.

De l'autre côté de la rue, il y avait un garçon assis sur un banc. _Il doit être gelé_, pensa-t-il. Il était également en train de lire, ce qui était absurde avec ce temps. Ses cheveux blonds rougeoyaient dans la pâle lumière du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi hivernale. Thomas réalisa alors que le garçon était vraiment mignon. _Bon sang ! Plus que mignon même_. Thomas se demandait pourquoi il était assis ici, au milieu de ce froid, alors qu'il pouvait traverser la route et trouver refuge dans n'importe quel établissement du coin.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Thomas se consacrait à observer l'étranger. Le blond le captivait tellement qu'il s'inquiéta soudainement que quelqu'un remarque sa petite fixette. Et c'est ce moment là que ledit étranger choisit pour bouger brusquement, et Thomas, prit de surprise, recracha pathétiquement son café. Le garçon était en train de le regarder. Il semblait avoir quelque chose en main, un portfolio. Après quelques secondes, le blond soupira et secoua sa tête avant de retourner à son livre. Et Thomas pouvait voir son corps tremblait en raison du froid.

A première vue, ça avait semblait une bonne idée, même qu'il s'en était senti excité. Mais à présent, il se sentait stupide. Il pouvait encore s'enfuir, certes. Quand Thomas se retrouva face à l'étranger, ce dernier leva immédiatement la tête pour regarder son visiteur inattendu. _Mon Dieu, qu'il était beau_. Thomas en était décontenancé. Sa curieuse, sévère, mais pourtant amicale, expression allait le tuer. Thomas sourit stupidement sans savoir quoi dire. Bien qu'il avait néanmoins méticuleusement préparé tout son texte, il avait maintenant un gros blanc. Il souleva sa main dans laquelle il tenait un café fumant.

« Je pensais que peut-être vous voudriez… » Thomas passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres. Il neigeait et lui était en train de littéralement suer. « Enfin, peut-être que vous n'aimez pas le café, et peut-être que c'est un peu sinistre de… je ne sais juste pas… enfin… désolé, je vous laisse. »

Thomas se détourna, le visage aussi rouge que l'était son nez par le froid, quand une voix profonde et à l'accent sexy dit :

« Attendez. » Thomas se retourna à nouveau vers le garçon, il lui souriait. « J'aime le café. Je m'appelle Newt. » Thomas sourit à son tour, et Newt se décala sur le banc pour lui laisser une place.

Le brun lui tendit alors la tasse de café. « Tu aurais du…? » Thomas était tellement captivé dans son observation de la longue chevelure blonde, qu'il mit un certain temps à réagir. « Bien sûr ! » Il fouilla dans sa poche et en retira une dizaine de petites dosettes de sucre.

« Je ne pense pas que j'en ai besoin d'autant, » rigola le blond, « Je suis déjà très doux comme ça. » Le sourire de Thomas se figea tellement ce Newt l'étourdissait de pied en cap.

« Je suis Thomas, au fait. »

« Tu es adorable Thomas, » dit il presque instantanément, provoquant alors chez Thomas l'agitation de plein de petits papillons dans le bas du ventre, tandis que son cœur manquait un battement.

Somme toute, il ne passerait peut-être pas Noël tout seul.

.

**Fin**

* * *

_Une petite review pour que nos amoureux passent Noël ensemble ? :)_

.


	6. Chair de Poule

**.**

**_Résumé OS 6 :_** Avec Thomas à ses côtés, Newt n'est pas prêt de réussir à se concentrer pour lire...

**.**

* * *

**Chair de Poule**.

_._

Thomas fixait avec attention la pâle peau de Newt alors qu'il traçait du bout de ses doigts les contours de ses omoplates au niveau du dos. Chaque caresse lui donnait la chair de poule et entrainait quelques fois un frisson involontaire de la part du blond.

Newt était allongé là, sur le ventre, torse nu en raison du chaud soleil d'été, et occupé à lire ses dernières aventures de science-fiction. Thomas s'était étendu à côté de lui et l'harcelait jusqu'à le rendre fou avec ses constants attouchements, ne se fatiguant jamais de ce merveilleux chef d'œuvre qu'était le corps de Newt.

De temps en temps, Newt levait les yeux vers Thomas. Tantôt, il lui repoussait l'épaule et lui disait de dégager. Et parfois, il offrait à son petit copain _ce_ fameux regard, comme si il était la chose la plus importante au monde et même encore plus. Puis d'autres fois, il embrassait Thomas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient haletants et essoufflés.

A un moment, Newt se cambra un peu sous les douces caresses de Thomas, soupirant de satisfaction alors qu'il tressaillait de nouveau. Un frisson lui parcourut à nouveau l'échine et ses poils se dressèrent sur sa peau. « Je déteste ça, » se plaignit-il tranquillement.

« Non tu adores ça, » lui dit Thomas, sans cesser ses attouchements. Il traçait la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale avec une fabuleuse fascination. Des fois il se disait que Newt aurait fait un magnifique danseur de ballet, il était tellement gracieux.

« Je déteste tout ce pouvoir et cette emprise que tu as sur moi, » confessa Newt, d'une voix sérieuse et froide. Il regardait toujours son livre, mais Thomas était incapable de dire s'il était véritablement encore en train de lire.

Thomas secoua la tête tout en soupirant et se rapprocha du blond. Il déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule de Newt, se délectant de sa délicate peau, puis un autre juste derrière son oreille. « Tu n'en as aucune idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Newt tourna finalement la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule en direction de son petit copain. « De quoi ? »

« Mm, c'est bon. C'est pourquoi tu es tellement modeste… tu n'as aucune idée à quel point tu es absolument addictif, complètement captivant… »

Newt fronça les sourcils de confusion. « Tommy… Que diable est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

Thomas éclata de rire, enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Newt. Il l'attira sur lui tout en lui adressant un sourire d'éperdu amoureux. « Tu es complétement fou de m'aimer, » chuchota Thomas contre les lèvres de son copain.

« Je _sais_, » répondit Newt. Puis il commença à rire lorsque Thomas commença à lui chatouiller les côtes en représailles.

.  
.

**Fin**

* * *

_Une petite review pour que Thomas continue à embêter Newt ? ;)_

.


End file.
